Cycloaliphatic ring saturated diamine derivative analgesic compounds are described in Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,435 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,904. Studies on selected members of the above described patented compounds continue. For example, trans-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-cyclohexyl]ace tamide, in its pharmaceutically acceptable salt form, has been found by the pharmacologists to be a highly selective kappa type analgesic agonist. Efforts to learn more about how the analgesic activity of these known compounds work has led to the need to prepare new compounds, described herein, which could be used, either as analgesics per se, or as chemical intermediates to prepare tritiated derivatives of now prior patented or published cycloalkane diamine derivative analgesic compounds.